


[Podfic] Taking Advantage

by Chickadddddd, sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Chain - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Public Humiliation, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickadddddd/pseuds/Chickadddddd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hux had gotten the brief that he’d have to extract his unfortunate counterpart from a bar on Tatooine, the last thing he’d expected to find when he got there was that Ren had somehow managed to get himself enslaved by a Hutt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Taking Advantage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking Advantage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096844) by [Chickadddddd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickadddddd/pseuds/Chickadddddd). 
  * Inspired by [Taking Advantage Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/213877) by Chickadddddd. 



Length: 00:36:45

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Taking%20Advantage.mp3) (34 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Taking%20Advantage.m4b) (16 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
